


Kings of Astaerin

by lizzyrosesvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, I hope, M/M, NOT a very long Story, alternate endings, kinda angst but like...im a weak woman, may be some deaths, poor baby mingyu, short-ish chapters, sike deaths, slightlyy angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzyrosesvt/pseuds/lizzyrosesvt
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan and Kim Mingyu. Princes of warring countries, forced to join and rule together as one collective power, with a sole purpose to take down the infamous kingdom of Eliria and maintain peace in Astaerin, their home.But Kim Mingyu and Yoon Jeonghan, now that surely can't be right?[uhh angst?? and uhm....realisation of feelings through deaths or smth:))]





	1. beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> yoyo, look at me starting a new fic w/o completing my other one;-;
> 
> also i listened to viva la vida while writing this fic:)  
original inspo from : The King of Tartarus by juuten  
its amazingggg

_"Jeonghan, please. I beg you, don't leave me again. Please, I'll do anything, anything"_ the last few words were close to a whisper. Mingyu grasped his lover's hand so tightly it started turning purple, knees on the ground and tears streaking down his soot-covered face. Normally, his overbearing ego would never allow that but for the man he loved, he would do anything.

"You know, I should have never gotten involved with you again. Now look where that has brought me. Kim Mingyu, you were, and always will be a burden to me. If not for you, my dream would have been accomplished years ago. 

You are not a leader. You are a silver pawn amongst the golden trophies; you will never be good enough." Jeonghan let out an empty laugh, seemingly devoid of all emotion. He forcefully shook off Mingyu's hand and left the latter to crumble, amidst the ruins of his kingdom. He could almost see the light going out, the hurt, desperation, anger and emptiness blossoming on his entire being.

Though, what he would never tell anyone, even himself, the expression that bloomed on Mingyu's face after hurt him more than anything ever could.


	2. faux pas

_"Kim Mingyu and Yoon Jeonghan._

_Let us all rejoice and bask in the absolute holiness that is the combined forces of Elirium and Acropolis. This unification serves as reminder and step forward towards our ultimate goal. Now, blessed guests, I grant you the honour to drink from..."___

_ _ **"'holy unification' my ass. Only reason why we are here is to appease the elders and their ridiculous requests; including sacrificing the entirety of our lives being tied to one person, not for the good of the 3 kingdoms of Astaerin."** Mingyu cursed internally, as he was captured in the forsaken grasp of Helios, seemingly overseeing the ceremony.**** _ _

_ _ He rolled his eyes and slightly hunched his back against the heavily padded chair and watched as the frail old man with wrinkly and leathery skin, bellowed multiple syllables within the span of a second, went on about everything and nothing. _ _

_ _ Jeonghan sighed for the umpteenth and looked down, fiddling with the broken threads of golden silk that somehow passed the maidens' eyes. He lightly tugged at his sleeve and revealed his clan's emblem, tattooed on his forearm, having grown significantly smaller compared to when he was 5. _ _

__

_ _ In both figurative and literary senses, Jeonghan felt his crown was too heavy for his head to bear. _ _

_ _ Both sighed at the prospect of matrimony, a concept completely foreign to them, having been raised in a environment that valued intelligence more than anything else. _ _

_ _"Brains will lead a country, not the heart."__

_ _ _ _The gold adorned on both individuals were starting to gain heat under the forsaken sunlight, the ceremony lasting for a devastating 2 hours.  
Though their bottoms were basically planted onto the thankfully, padded iron thrones, except for the brief 5 minutes where they walked to sit, stood to recite the vows and stood to leave, the metal bars were starting to cut through the cushions and they could feel the line marks embedded onto their asses. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _To top it all off, there was a part 2, at night; more specifically, the preassigned timing of 10 p.m. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The expected..._consummation_ of a marriage.___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _They'd rather not think about it._ _ _ _ _ _


	3. eonia

_Now, to retell the 'romantic' love story between our two squabbling protagonists. Sit down, get some refreshments and get comfy, for this is one hell of a roller coaster ride._

[A/N: Depending on how well I write it;-;]

_"Jeonghan. You are not acting like a future king of Elirium right now. A proper king must hold himself up with upmost pride, a tactical brain to accompany..."_

_Jeonghan had quite enough of those types of talks, stating how his carefree nature wouldn't befit a worthy king, a king worthy of his subordinates' respect and obedience._

_He stared off into space as he received another lengthy lecture from his tutor, reigning from famous scholar-producing Acropolis, which just so happened to be his home country, Elirium's indirect enemy. _

_He twirled his feather pen, dipped his pen in ink and started scribbling on his stacks of papers. Various tortoises started appearing, striking a conversation out of nowhere._

"YOON JEONGHAN! WILL YOU GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER?!"

Said man clicked his tongue in response, rolling his eyes and propping himself on his elbow. He fluttered his eyelashes and gave a crooked smile, "Yes, my darling?" 

"You! I- Nevermind.

As I was saying, our first assignments as kings have already been passed. Apparently, there is a rampant group of demons groveling around the borders of Estodia. That, I will leave you to settle. As for our honeymoon, I think none of us are comfortable enough around each other so...I'll sleep in the guest room.   
Goodnight, my dearest." With that, Mingyu closed the doors, leaving Jeonghan alone with his thoughts.

"For f**k's sake, can't a man get some peace around here?"

"No because you are a king now, not just a king, the king."

"Yeah okay, I didn't ask for your opinion, Mingyu."

"Well, I'm just stat-"

"Goodnight!! 

_F**king hell, can't he read the situation at all? Stupid-brained ass. Ugh, I'm gonna have to shoulder the responsibility of being the king all by myself, because of a incompetent partner. Whatever, this is just temporary."_

"Jeonghan darling, I'm afraid you have forgotten that I can read any of your thoughts that concerns me. So I'd really appreciate you shutting up and sleeping, like you do 90% of the time. Just so you know, I have feelings and don't appreciate you calling me a stupid dog all the time."

With that, the lights went out for both. 

"Bickering again?" Soonyoung chuckled. His attention went towards the stone-faced strategist of Acropolis, now sporting a smirk and shaking his head slightly. 

"Ah...Our two bickering kings. How ever are we supposed to combat Valeria, with two slow-witted rulers?"

"Slow-witted? I don't- Oh. I get it."

The night closed with a bed of flowers blossoming under the moonlight.

[A/N: haha anyone who sees this, this is probably trash but like i kinda do adore these concepts so any constructive criticism is much encouraged:D 

thks for reading and if you like it, please help by voting for it. no? then click off:)]


	4. hysteria

_"Mingyu, my baby boy. Wake up now, or you'll be late for your lessons."_

_"Are the gunshots bothering you? I'm sorry but please bear it for a while longer."_

_"Mama will stay beside you all the time, beside her loveliest little sunshine."_

**"Mingyu. You know mama loves you, right?"**

_"My king, are you paying attention at all? Your subjects have been putting their utmost effort into the things you requested-"_

"As they should."

Mingyu hadn't been paying attention to any of the new activities occurring in Acropolis, his mind going into overdrive over the secret whispers of the people. 

Rumors of explosions and forsaken demonic sounds coming from Valeria had been running rampant; and that, over anything else, caused Mingyu the most stress and worry. Especially since Jeonghan had been diagnosed with a severe case of food poisoning, which had caused over 50 upset stomachs and 25 heads.

Mingyu ordered the Knights of Astaerin to return as quickly as possible and the cancellation of the trip to the Forsaken Island of Valeria. As much as information regarding the island could be considered extremely valuable, he couldn't risk the loss of any important figures; the sanity of his at stake without his partner. 

He sent the best imperial physician to check on Jeonghan at the slightest of sounds, being too cowardly to approach his chambers. As much as he hated to admit it, he had grown a liking, no, a severe crush on the angel-like ruler, personality very much differing from him.

_"At this rate, my hair is going to turn white when I reach 25."_

And bibbidi bobbidi boo, Mingyu's hair did indeed turn white the next day.

[A/N: this is somehow moving quite fast so..I hope it's ok. this story kinda delves into the fantasy genre hence, the weird happenings. and also, no one important will die:)]


	5. peculiarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was kinda hard for me to write, idk why aaaaa

**"MY KING!!!!"**

"Yes, yes? What is the reason you have woken me from my slu- MY HAIR!!!"

The break of dawn was welcomed by the shouts of 2 adult men.

"G-gods, I'm growing older by the second! This is no laughing matter, Minghao! Stop laughing, goddamnit! And where is the f**king physician?!"

"He's on his way, do pardon him, poor man is trying to find all the books related to witchery in which there are _thousands_, so do be patient Mingyu." Minghao, his secretary, managed to wheeze out. 

In his words, Mingyu looked like a sexy older man, which should have been a compliment but towards a 25-year old virgin male, that is not the most pleasant thing to hear. 

In the span of 10 minutes, Mingyu had washed his hair, slapped his face with ice water and pinched his arm many, many times. He even contemplated burning his hair, before the poor, old frail physician came running frantically.

**"M-my king. Please forgive me, I have not been able to find anything related to hair diseases or curses. But I have found a prophecy related to silver hair, though it foretells a bad future. My king, do you still want to hear it?"**

"Please just hurry up! Anything, I will take anything!"

**"Alright, if it is really what you want.**

_**'When the moon engulfs the sun in the 30th cycle, a king's hair will turn the striking colour of silver and another king will fall into a deep, dark slumber. ** _

__

__

_ **This will mark the beginning of 10 long years, in which there will be cursed creatures, deadly wars and the fall of one of the 3 pillars. For every strand of hair the silver-haired king drops, the closer Armageddon is. There will be no way to stop it, unless the angel in slumber awakens, then there will be redemption.'**_

**But my king, it is all but a prophecy."**

The room went silent. Everyone wore a solemn mask, especially the king of Astaerin.

"Stay silent, I will now go to Jeonghan's chamber. If anything happens, escape first. Bring everything and everyone you can and run to Elirium as fast as you can. Throw the carriages away, there are but a liability. If you can, use the horses. Don't question me, just follow my instructions. This is a royal order."

"Yes, my king."

Mingyu looked at his glowing ring, the dark dot in the middle slowing spreading out. His skin on his left hand had started to become dry and flaky.

_"I see it has started. May the heavens give us all their blessings._

_Jeonghan, please, return to me."_

**"Mingyu, do you want to know what that phrase written on the board, hanging in the throne room means?"**

"Yes! Yes, mama!"

**"Alright, my little sunshine.**

**It means,**

_**'The silver-haired king of Astaerin will turn frail, weak and useless in 7 years. The last few years would be agonizing pain, the anger, fear, hatred stabbing the soul. Succumbing to illness is inevitable, and all that would be left of the once powerful king will be a shattered heart.** _

__

__

_ **The roofs of every building will fall and crumble. Everyone will fall under a curse, given by the Metal Witch of the North. Turning against each other; the world engulfed in flames.'**_

**I doubt you understand it but one day, if it does come through, promise me. Survive and conquer."**

"Okay! Mama, you know me! The strong and brave Mingyu!"

_**"Please be."**_


	6. pragma

"Minghao, before I turn useless, before I crumble, help me accomplish 1 thing."

"Y-yes, anything, _anything_ for you." Minghao choked out.

It had been 3 years after Mingyu had been stricken by the aging curse, his hair falling out day by day, his skin developing wells and his bones breaking every few hours. Still, everyday, he agonizingly made his way to his beloved's chambers, kneeling and watching powerlessly as he could do nothing to wake the sleeping Jeonghan. 

He could feel his body aging by the second, the curse that would eventually reach his heart in a few years. But he forced and willed himself to go to court meetings, hidden behind a curtain. However much pain he felt, he forced himself to endure it, till he couldn't anymore. 

His secretary, best friend and most trusted adviser was helpless, watching as his once youthful king wasted away and into a ticking time bomb. 

The kingdom of Valeria was also starting to make their move during this tough time, their spies already making up 21% of the Acropolis and Elirium population. In the rural parts of town, the protective border forged around Valeria by the ancestors and the first kings was starting weaken, the dark magic radiating from Valeria having broke through the first layer. 

_But the kingdoms of light would not relent. They too were hiding a secret weapon, not to be revealed to anyone except king Mingyu and his secretary. But it's effects would be devastating._

** _"Ah, pure, young, stupid love."_ **

** _"My king, in my humble opinion, that is the strongest love of all."_ **


	7. bloodbath

** _"My king, this period of darkness, is the perfect time to strike."_ **

** _"Shh....Jihoon-hyung, the time has indeed arrived, but the crucial moment has yet to rise. King Mingyu of the West has withered, as per the prophecy, but how about the fallen angel in slumber? _ **

** _He, after all, would lead Armageddon. He shall command our 70,000 armies and conquer the many lands of Estoria. We shall await for his arrival upon this land, where he will bring with him a bloodbath; no longer as a King of Astaerin, but King of the New World."_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mingyu, your time is almost up. The...sand in the hourglass-"

"I know. Minghao, I know. But what can I do? All the knights I have sent to find the Metal Witch of the East have either died or barely survived to tell the tale; in which they were futile. Anyways, I have you by my side, to lead this country when I'm gone. 

_Remember, let the birds out at the right time._

I'm-I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill my promise of seeing you get married, have children and live out our lives together, as platonic soulmates...

Say, have you ever heard of the Golden Butterfly?"

"Y-yes, _why?"_

"Don't stain your face with such useless tears. 

Well, these butterflies have been told to signal death and rebirth. So when you see them, you know your time is almost up. 

I saw them today, near Jeonghan's bed. 

Well, I don't know why I feel so scared, I should have been prepared ages ago.

_Minghao, I'm scared. I don't wanna die, I wanna watch the sunsets with Jeonghan, I wanna drink all the wine in the world with you. I wanna eat with Wonwoo, I wanna play with the little children in town._

_I'm sorry."_

Tears erupted from Minghao's small frame and the floor shook with the intensity of both boys' wails. The skies darkened and lightning struck Astaerin, the first in 25 years.

Mingyu cried for the last time, and shut his eyes, in an eternal slumber.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

**_"That was a nice rest. _**

** _ Where is everyone?"_ **

_The moon eclipsed the sun, and chaos was released from its' fiery cage._


End file.
